


Brokeback Drive In

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: 1x03 AU wherein Alex made different choices and Michael had a much better day





	Brokeback Drive In

**Author's Note:**

> I am impatient and so this is not beta'd
> 
> All conversations from the show were done from memory so I might've gotten some things wrong

“I brought bagels!”

Alex groaned. It was too early for Isobel to sound that cheery. Beside him, Michael sighed. Worst of all, he stopped kissing him. 

Michael sat up and looked out the window to see Isobel putting a paper bag and a coffee tray on a workbench. He turned back to Alex.

Alex eyed him. “No, don’t.” 

Michael laughed as he climbed over Alex to get to his pants. Alex propped up on an arm and grabbed at him. “Wait. If you don’t go out there maybe she’ll leave.” Alex said, definitely not in a whine. 

“Michael!” Came Isobel’s shout from outside and Alex fell back onto the bed as Michael laughed. Alex watched as he pulled on his jeans, hiding away all that glorious skin he’d had his hands on just a moment ago.

Michael leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll try to be quick.” Alex craned his head to watch him leave. Even in his jeans it was a great view. 

Alex laid there for a while, listening to the distant sound of Michael and Isobel’s voices. They were too far away to make out any words but he could tell that Isobel was upset about something. Deciding that Michael would not be coming back in right away, he scrounged around for his phone, finding it in the pocket of his jeans.

“Shit,” he said as he saw 3 missed calls from his father. He quickly hit Call Back. “Hey Dad,” he said when it connected.

“Do you know what time it is?” His father answered. Alex pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the time. Almost 10. Wow, he hadn’t slept that late in years. 

“Was I supposed to meet you?” He asked, knowing they didn’t have any plans. He rubbed a hand over his face. And to think his morning had started off so well. 

“I need you to come over to the house. There are some things I need to prepare for the drive-in event tonight and I need an extra pair of hands.” Alex rolled his eyes. He’d forgotten about the drive-in. Apparently it was a new local tradition but he hadn’t been around for the past two. 

“When do you need me?” He asked.

“An hour ago, when I called.” His father answered and hung up. 

Alex pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it, shaking his head. He couldn’t say that going to do his dad a favor was what he’d had planned for the day but he’d long ago learned it was usually just easier to go along with the older man’s plans. He looked around for his prosthetic and his clothes and quickly got ready. A peek out the window showed Michael still in conversation with Isobel. He stuffed his wallet, keys, and phone in his pockets and exited the trailer. 

He heard Isobel stop mid-sentence when she saw him. He turned their direction to see Isobel giving Michael a questioning look but Michael just shrugged it off. “You leaving?” Michael asked. Alex was pleased to see that he looked disappointed before the other man schooled his features. 

Alex nodded as he walked over. “My dad called. He needs my help with a project for this drive-in thing later.”

“Ah,” Michael answered. He sort of curled into himself and looked away. Alex was well aware of how Michael felt about his father. He ignored it for now.

“What are you doing later?” He asked instead. Michael looked a little lost.

“He’s going to the drive-in!” Isobel chimed in from beside them. Both men turned to her, Michael with a glare, Alex with a smile. She grinned cheekily back at Michael.

Alex turned to him, “Yeah?” He asked. “I think my dad’s going to ask me to go so I’ll probably end up there too.”

Michael rolled his eyes. He sighed deeply. “Alright fine.” 

Alex smiled while Isobel cheered and clapped her hands a little. “Michael Guerin’s going to a town function. What on Earth will people think?” She asked. 

Michael ignored her. “If you don’t show up after this I’m gonna be a little mad.” He warned Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes. He leaned in for a quick kiss. Michael tried to deepen it but he pulled away. “My dad’s waiting. I gotta go.” Michael let him go. “I’ll see you later.”

He waved to Isobel and headed for his truck. Behind him he heard the faint sound of a hand hitting bare flesh and Isobel exclaim, “Alex Manes? And you didn’t tell me?” 

He smiled and left Michael to the mercy of Isobel.  
___

Hours later he wished he hadn’t made plans with Michael. He’d spent most of the day with his dad and to say it hadn’t put him in a great mood would be an understatement. He was still going to the drive-in of course, because his dad expected it of him, but he didn’t want his bad mood to ruin his night with Michael.

A few minutes later, he realized he needn’t have worried. He was headed for Michael’s truck when the man himself came up on the other side. He had on a worn out flannel shirt that was only half buttoned and Alex licked his lips. His mood instantly brightened when Michael looked up, saw him, and smiled. He let out a smile of his own and held up the beer. “I’ll split a sixer with you if you let me watch from your truck,” he offered. Michael chuckled and lowered the liftgate. He grabbed a bottle from the pack without a word as they settled in. 

A couple of hours passed without them noticing. It has been a long time since they just spent time together and it was nice. Alex knew that from the outside they were a mismatched pair but he didn’t care. He’d never felt so at ease as he did when he was with Michael. It felt like the only times he could truly relax were when he was with him. 

As it got dark, Alex realized a flaw in his plan. While he had supplied the drinks, they were a little short on food. Michael stood up to go get something from the food truck but Alex held out a hand to stop him. “Nuh uh. I asked you out, remember? I buy tonight.” He smiled at the look Michael’s face and pushed past him, perhaps a little too closely. 

Minutes later, on his way back to Michael with a couple of hot dogs and some popcorn tucked under his shoulder, he ran into his father play fighting with a couple of kids.

“Cute,” he remarked as he walked past.

“Alex,” his father stopped him. “I think you ought to call it a night. Take the opportunity to remind yourself of how to properly conduct yourself in public.” He nodded behind him and Alex turned to see Michael watching them. 

He turned back to his dad. “Do I embarrass you?” 

His father stepped to the side so he could talk more quietly in his ear. “You are a decorated soldier. Guerin is arrested at least once a week for gambling and bar fights. The only person you’re embarrassing here is yourself.” Alex didn’t respond as his father walked away.

Alex eyed his retreating back before walking back over to Michael. He set their food down on the bed of the truck and put his hands on the liftgate. 

“Everything okay?” Michael asked softly. Alex turned and looked at him carefully. He knew that Michael wasn’t leading the most honest life. That they’d grown in different directions after high school. And maybe his father was right. Maybe it was a bit embarrassing for a soldier to be socializing with a criminal.

But honestly, Alex couldn’t bring himself to care. All he cared about was how Michael made him feel. Alex smiled and moved so that he settled himself into the v of Michael’s legs. Michael looked up at him in surprise as Alex reached out and slid his hand into Michael’s curls. Slowly, he pulled him into a kiss.

By all accounts, it was a pretty tame kiss. It certainly wasn’t leading to anything more but it was more than enough. Alex pulled away and smiled when he saw that Michael’s eyes were still closed.

“Everything’s great.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Brokeback Drive In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931518) by [SalazarTipton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton)




End file.
